Mechanics
by Cybu
Summary: Touko and N meet again, after two years, at the place that had defined .. (Rating may go up)


**Enjoy :)**

"It wasn't the same," she said. Three years, and that was the first thing that Touko said. "Riding it, I mean," she indicated the giant ferris wheel behind them. Though it would usually be lit up in a spectacular display of it's own, at the moment it was undergoing repairs. When she had arrived to Nimbasa City that day, it had broken down, and she had briefly considered the notion that she had jinxed it. As she stood, gawking at it with a strangely nostalgic feeling, she had been told by a passing park attendant that it would be up and running by that night. "I've gone on it alone, with other people. I don't know why," she gave a light laugh, as he looked at her intently, with a curious expression. He \'d never heard her laugh, not that he had really ever given her a reason to. He couldn't fathom why she was laughing now. What was humorous? He wondered. But, he considered that he had heard a tone of sadness.

"You went on with others?" he asked her, finally. She hadn't heard him in three years, and found herself surprised at how much it had changed, his voice deepened, with a hint of a crack here and there. She should have expected it to, she thought, as he was obviously going to mature, physically at least, in that period of time. She had also picked up a rather childish tone of hurt in his voice.

"They needed someone to go one with. And besides," she laughed bitterly. "At least no one had threatened me during or after the ride."

"I didn't threaten you," he protested. He had construed it more of an…invitation. She raised an eyebrow. "Well at least, not during the ride."  
"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "My apologies. Do you even remember what you said?"

"You don't?" he asked her in surprise.

"Well no, I don't keep every word anyone says to me memorized."  
"You seemed to remember enough to accuse me of threatening you," he muttered darkly, starting to walk around a bit, as she watched him.

"Who wouldn't?" she retorted.

"Well, I remember everything," he said, ignoring her. "It was a pivotal moment. Not that I had realized at the moment. But," he said continuing his pace. "In hindsight."

"How so?" she asked in amusement. "Usually a ferris wheel ride would be 'pivotal' in a relationship."

"Don't we share a relationship?" he asked her, furrowing his brow. They had both been against each other, held different ideals, and battled with the legendaries. Eventually, they fought the same enemy. Surely, some sort of connection must have been forged?

She blushed slightly before shaking her head. "A _romantic_ relationship," she specified. "Like with dates, and stuff."

"Oh, I see…" he said. "I suppose that doesn't count as one."

She snorted. "If you were crazy you could count it as one."

He looked slightly offended before sighing. "I do deserve it."

She smiled a bit. "How about a ride?" she asked him. "A normal one. No crazy scheme. And no dire threats afterwards," she added with a light laugh. It brought out an unexpected smile in him.

He nodded and held out his hand, albeit a bit awkwardly, expecting her to take it. She took ahold hesitantly, to humor him. "So this is a date." he said matter-of-factly. She pulled her hand back.

"No," she said. "a ride isn't a date."

"Then what is a date?"

"Do you even know what a date is?" she questioned him.

He looked uncomfortable as he replied, "I've heard people around here mentioning it. But I'm sure I've gotten the gist of it."

"No, you haven't," she shook her head. She sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers. She laughed a bit at his naivete and roughly grabbed his arm, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'll tell you on the ride. But oh! We forgot that it isn't working." She frowned and turned to look at the ride. As she did so, her mouth formed a wide grin, as she took in the spectacular sight. "It's working!" she said happily. "Come on," she dragged him along with her, and he stumbled behind her, following, holding on to his hat as they rushed toward the lit up lights. They had a lot of catching up to do for two old rivals. She was curious as to how much he had changed. She had heard interesting rumors. She had a lot of digging to do.

**I thought that it would be good practice to write something new, before heading back to my Korra fics.**

**So I'm trying to present to you, a good ferriswwheelfic**

**Shall I just leave this as a one shot? If I get one response I'll continue on here**


End file.
